


I want my tears back

by Ylpeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art Student Eren Yeager, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Color Blindness, Fluff, M/M, Painter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpeys/pseuds/Ylpeys
Summary: Doveva essere da qualche parte perché lui li sognava quegli occhi.Quel colore era l'unico che riusciva a distinguere senza averne mai visto nessuno.Era un grigio diverso, attorno a lui era tutto grigio, ma il grigio di quegli occhi aveva una particolare sfumatura, viva.Nei suoi sogni li distingueva sempre, lo guardavano, sorvegliavano. Non ricordava mai molto al mattino però ogni volta in sogno aveva la sensazione che avessero sempre vegliato su di lui. Con quegli occhi era stato capace di prendersi cura di lui senza bisogno di parole.*La particolarità del suo stile era che era sempre presente solo e soltanto un colore, gli avevano detto che quel colore che riusciva a dipingere si chiamava verde.Lo tormentava nei sogni quel verde, ormai si era abituato a chiamarlo col suo nome, un sorriso stanco gli sfuggì dalle labbra.Quel colore lo vedeva ogni notte, quel verde che una volta lo aveva spinto a lottare per poterlo vedere di nuovo sul viso di nemmeno ricordava chi.





	I want my tears back

Piccola  
nota iniziale:  
La storia è anche una reincarnation!Au ma le vicende che ho trattato inerenti al manga sono licenze poetiche, non ci sono spoiler sulle vicende attualmente in corso nell'opera.

 

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ea4lk9)

 

 

Sfogliava quelle pagine che _dovevano_ essere piene di colori, sfumature, giochi di luce, ma lui non _poteva_ vederli, non ancora per lo meno.  
Lui e la sua testardaggine, iscriversi a una scuola d'arte nella speranza di incontrare l'anima gemella nel frattempo... Idiota.  
Stava sprecando anni preziosi dietro a una misera speranza.  
Era il più indietro del suo corso, _ovviamente_ , se non puoi vedere i colori come pensi di fare Arte?  
Gliel'avevano ripetuto ormai tutti i professori, ma nonostante i voti al limite della sufficienza lui _voleva_ provarci, era dannatamente ostinato, non era possibile che a venticinque anni suonati non l'avesse ancora incontrata.  
  
Doveva essere da qualche parte perché lui _li_ sognava quegli occhi.  
Quel _colore_ era l'unico che riusciva a distinguere senza averne mai visto nessuno.  
Era un _grigio_ diverso, attorno a lui era tutto grigio, ma il _grigio_ di quegli occhi aveva una particolare sfumatura, _viva_.  
Nei suoi sogni li distingueva sempre, lo guardavano, _sorvegliavano_. Non ricordava mai molto al mattino però ogni volta in sogno aveva la sensazione che avessero sempre vegliato su di lui. Con quegli occhi era stato capace di prendersi cura di lui senza bisogno di parole.  
  
Era un tormento, sapeva di averli già visti anche se non ricordava dove, e ora erano l'unico modo per tornare a vedere _vivere_ davvero.  
Si alzò controvoglia, l'ennesima lacrima mattutina a bagnargli il viso, la scacciò via come una mosca fastidiosa e si vestì. Era stufo di vedere grigio, li voleva anche lui i colori! Perfino quell'idiota di Jean li vedeva da ormai sei mesi!  
Era convinto che l'avrebbe battuto e invece eccolo ancora imprigionato in quella realtà distorta.  
  
Ma non era solo per la questione dei colori, voleva finalmente sentirsi compreso e capito, voleva comprendere se tutti quegli incubi che lo tormentavano erano solo una fantasia o se erano realtà.  
Voleva provare di nuovo quella sensazione di protezione che solo quegli occhi sapevano dargli.  
Si guardò allo specchio, tutto era riducibile alle innumerevoli sfumature del grigio, anche i propri occhi li vedeva di un grigio chiaro, chissà di che colore erano per davvero.  
Non appena fu pronto recuperò lo zaino e uscì di casa, come ogni mattina aveva lo stomaco chiuso.  
  
Si guardava intorno, in continuazione, era un vizio che aveva preso da quando Jean in quel modo alcuni mesi prima aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Marco e da lì aveva iniziato con lunghe e minuziose elucubrazioni sul Nero.  
Perché _“c'è Nero e Nero”_ continuava a dirgli e si divertiva ad aggiungere, _“Ah ma tu sei un verginello, cosa vuoi capire...”_ E ogni volta finiva che si azzuffavano nella caffetteria della scuola.  
Ormai aveva sentito allo sfinimento che _“gli occhi di Marco sono Neri come la notte ma hanno una scintilla vivace che li illumina, e non sono più solo Neri, ma sono di colore Nero vivace”_.  
E delle lentiggini vogliamo parlarne? _“Quei puntini Nocciola-Aranciata...”_ -si incuriosiva sempre a sentire quel _colore_ che solo la mente malata di Jean poteva aver partorito, avrebbe voluto poterlo vedere solo per fargli notare quanto fosse stupida e _sbagliata_ come descrizione, perché sicuramente Faccia-Di-Cavallo aveva sbagliato a spiegarsi- _“...che davano al volto del suo Marco quella nota di colore in più”_.  
  
Era stufo di sentire parlare di cose che gli erano sconosciute.  
Jean continuava a ripetergli, fra una presa per il culo e l'altra, che quando l'avrebbe incontrato l'avrebbe intuito subito che era quella la sua anima gemella, e solo di recente gli aveva anche confidato di come quegli occhi fossero gli stessi che lo accompagnavano nei sogni, erano quegli occhi ridenti che l'avevano spinto in un'impresa che non ricordava nemmeno più, ma che si era rivelata la scelta di una vita, _in un altro tempo e in un altro luogo_. Erano quegli occhi che gli avevano detto quanto stimassero le sue doti di _comando_.  
  
Sapeva che c'era stato qualcosa prima, ne era certo, però ormai non aveva più importanza, se anche fosse stato così, in quel momento dovevano vivere i loro presenti e non pensare a ciò che era stato.  
Anche se... quegli occhi avrebbe tanto voluto rivederli. Sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a dare un senso a tutto.  
  
Con quei pensieri che ormai affollavano costantemente la sua testa si diresse all'Accademia.  
Quel giorno lo attendeva “Le pennellate di Van Gogh” un seminario di approfondimento sulla densità del colore che caratterizzava le pennellate del pittore post-impressionista.  
Avrebbe preso appunti ma a puro titolo informativo, come gli altri giorni del resto.  
Era al secondo anno e la questione si stava facendo insostenibile, guardava tutte quelle tavole dipinte e non ci trovava un senso, il rosso Tiziano, il blu oltremare, grigio fumo di Londra, non riusciva a vederli figuriamoci a spiegarli.  
  
Fra tutti i colori c'era solo un grigio che era in grado di scaldargli il cuore peccato che riuscisse a distinguerlo solo nei sogni e per quanto mischiasse bianco e nero non arrivava mai a quella sfumatura tempestosa che gli sembrava di ricordare dal flebile ricordo dei sogni tormentati. Si rassegnò a seguire il seminario copiando parola per parola ciò che l'insegnante diceva.  
Anche a lezione si guardava intorno, tutti i suoi compagni di corso erano attenti e visibilmente interessati a quello che diceva quella donna, com'era possibile che tutti avessero incontrato l'anima gemella tranne lui!?  
Sbuffò spazientito tornando a concentrarsi sugli appunti.  
Si rese conto che ciò che stava dicendo l'insegnante sembrava completamente fuori topic rispetto ai suoi appunti vi tirò un rigone sopra dalla rabbia. Si era pure distratto!  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

Anche quel giorno si rivelò un insuccesso, la mostra attirava moltissime persone, ma nessuno di loro era quella _persona_.  
Guardò il pubblico che invadeva la galleria d'arte, aveva già venduto molte tele, era diventato famoso per la singolarità del suo caso.  
Lui, il pittore solitario che si diceva riuscisse a dipingere senza aver incontrato l'anima gemella.  
  
Il pubblico _vedente_ andava in estasi per la storia romantica che gli avevano tessuto addosso.  
Per lui quello che la gente vedeva come romanticismo era sofferenza e ostinazione.  
La particolarità del suo stile era che era sempre presente solo e soltanto un colore, gli avevano detto che quel colore che riusciva a dipingere si chiamava verde.  
Lo tormentava nei sogni quel _verde_ , ormai si era abituato a chiamarlo col suo nome, un sorriso stanco gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Guardava le tele davanti a lui e vedeva solo grigio, come poteva trovare ogni volta quella nota di colore che neanche era in grado di vedere!?  
La cosa lo irritava oltremodo, non riuscire a controllare nemmeno se stesso.  
Quel colore lo vedeva ogni notte, quel _verde_ che una volta lo aveva spinto a lottare per poterlo vedere di nuovo sul viso di nemmeno ricordava chi.  
  
Guardò la tavolozza davanti a lui, sapeva per certo che erano tutti grigi tranne un colore che se ne stava lì in mezzo perché il suo cervello si ostinava a trovarlo, lo trovava dapprima in negozio, non aveva neanche bisogno di leggere i tubetti di colore, il suo istinto l'avrebbe trovato comunque, poi a casa quando riponeva in ordine i colori e infine quando li prendeva per dipingere.  
Tutti grigi tranne quella nota di verde.  
Sentì dei sussurri provenire dal pubblico, alcune persone lo stavano fissando intingere il pennello nella tavolozza.  
  


_«Guarda, ha intinto il pennello nel verde, per me è una bugia che non lo vede»_

  


_«Sicuramente è una mossa commerciale per vendere più quadri»_

  


_«Che squallore, mentire su un argomento così delicato»_

  
A quei commenti guardò la tavolozza, il pennello era intinto di verde, gliel'avevano detto, però anche guardandolo meglio non vi vedeva nulla di più di un grigio chiaro come i dieci colori accanto.  
Tracciò un rigone _verde_ sulla tela davanti a sé e si permise di guardarlo.  
Aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, poi li richiuse e riaprì in fretta. Ancora niente, grigio era e grigio rimaneva.

«Non badare ai loro commenti fratellone»  
Si voltò verso la donna che l'aveva raggiunto raggiante, Isabel, una vispa ragazza che aveva preso a seguirlo da quando si erano incontrati al liceo e non l'aveva più mollato.  
Era ragguardevole la sua ostinazione, averla vicino gli faceva piacere e gli dava il tormento al tempo stesso, _ostinazione_ , quella caratteristica sapeva che la accomunava a qualcun altro.  
Ma a chi?  
«Per il cazzo che me ne frega» Sentì un gomito puntargli il costato. «Sìì gentile! Sono _loro_ che ti permettono di continuare a fare ciò che fai, nella speranza di incontrarla».  
Guardò tutte quelle persone nella galleria con astio, sicuramente una volta che avesse acquisito la capacità di vedere i colori non sarebbe più stato tanto singolare e avrebbe dovuto mollare pennelli e colori, non sarebbe stato un problema.  
«Vedrai che arriverà presto!»  
Non ci credeva più ormai, si buttò sulla poltrona davanti alla tela che aveva preso a imbrattare quel giorno, aveva appena passato i trenta e ancora vedeva come un cazzo di cane pulcioso.  
Mollò il viso sulle mani.

Aveva _bisogno_ di quel verde.  
Nei suoi sogni era accompagnato da una sensazione di libertà, una feroce libertà conquistata con il sacrificio e il sangue.  
Aveva stima per quegli occhi, e _sapeva_ di essersene preso cura fino alla _fine_ di non ricordava nemmeno cosa.  
Avrebbe dato la vita, _forse_ l'aveva già fatto, era un bisogno viscerale quello che sentiva, ormai non riusciva più a pensare ad altro.  
Anche in quel momento si sentiva in gabbia, era _imprigionato_ in quella condizione di stallo; dipingeva pur non vedendo il _reale_ frutto di quel lavoro, perché gli riusciva bene e gli permetteva di viaggiare e conoscere persone.  
Si sentiva come Beethoven per un certo verso, anche lui infine componeva una musica che non sentiva più. La differenza era che il compositore quella musica l' _aveva_ assaporata.

«Quando chiudi per pranzo?» Nonostante i suoi modi bruschi che avevano allontanato la maggior parte delle persone lei si ostinava a ronzargli intorno allegra.  
«Lo sai, all'una»  
«Vengo a pranzo con te» Non aveva nemmeno capacità di replica con lei, quando poteva gli faceva compagnia non voleva lasciarlo da solo per più tempo di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario.  
Non era servito a niente spiegarle di come lui _stesse_ bene da solo e fosse vitale per lui la solitudine, lei appena poteva piombava e gli imponeva la sua presenza.  
«Dai, dai che _lo_ rivedrai»  
La guardò di sbieco alzando un sopracciglio. «E come sai che è un uomo?»  
Lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle incrociando le mani dietro alla testa. «Intuito femminile»  
Si ritrovò a fissare con insistenza quella posa, _il viso sporco di terra, una maglia sgargiante_...  
«Tutto bene fratellone?» Anche quella parola portava con sé mille altre sensazioni che cercò di scacciare tornando a concentrarsi sulla tela davanti a sé.  
Doveva trovare quella persona. Tutto avrebbe avuto una risposta.

«E comunque non sono d'accordo» Isabel si voltò verso quella che era stata la prima tela del pittore, aveva ricevuto molte offerte per quel quadro ma non aveva mai voluto venderlo.  
Erano due grandi occhi, non si distingueva se di ragazzo o ragazza, però erano quelli gli occhi che lo tormentavano di notte, l'espressione era colma di furia, la linea delle sopracciglia era aggrottata.  
_Disperazione_.  
«Non sono _verdi_ » La guardò confuso, fior fiore di critici e commentatori avevano definito quel cazzo di colore verde e ora lei se ne usciva che non era quello!?  
Stava per risponderle male quando lei si affrettò a precisare. «Sono verdi, ma è un verde tendente al blu, tu non puoi capire».  
La maledisse a denti stretti per aver sottolineato nuovamente quel concetto, il sale sulle ferite doveva essere più dolce. «Non vedo l'ora che anche tu possa vederlo»  
Guardò sconsolato la tela in scala di grigi che aveva davanti sfiorando quelle iridi con le dita.  
Non gli importava poi molto di tutto il pubblico lì dentro, non lo faceva per loro, lo faceva solo per quegli occhi.  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

Era nella caffetteria dell'Accademia con davanti il dizionario dei colori, aveva cercato nell'indice la pagina dei Grigi.  
«Smettila di ostinarti, finchè non la incontrerai non capirai nulla» Jean e il famoso Marco l'avevano raggiunto.  
«Smettila Jean! Ci siamo passati tutti!» Non capiva come una persona dolce e intelligente come Marco potesse essere l'anima gemella di quell'idiota! «Non ascoltarlo, che stai guardando?»  
«Lo sto _cercando_ » Non aveva distolto neanche per un attimo l'attenzione dalla pagina piena di scale di grigi, almeno quelli li poteva vedere, chiuse con stizza il libro. Non c'era quella nota di colore.  
«Posso assicurarti che nemmeno il Nero c'era» Jean arrossì, con quella frase aveva ammesso molte più cose di quello che voleva suscitando il sorriso sul volto di Marco.  
«Il Nero può sembrare sempre Nero, ma da quando l'ho _scoperto_ davvero ti posso assicurare che è un colore tutto nuovo»  
Marco ascoltava soddisfatto la spiegazione, quando gli venne in mente di un articolo che doveva far vedere al moro davanti a sé, prese il cellulare velocemente e glielo mise davanti al naso.  
«Guarda questo pittore! Non _vede_ neanche lui»  
  
Afferrò il cellulare velocemente e lesse avidamente la notizia, non poteva distinguere i colori eppure nei suoi quadri compariva solo il _verde_. Non sapeva nemmeno il pittore come lo distingueva però trovava sempre quel colore sulla tavolozza e lo metteva sempre nel punto giusto in mezzo a quel mare di grigio che si trovava davanti.  
«Dov'è?»  
Marco riprese il cellulare e cercò informazioni su quella mostra. «Pare che sia in città adesso, alla galleria d'arte in centro»  
Senza replicare si alzò e si diresse all'uscita, gli altri due pagarono e lo seguirono guardandosi complici.  
Non gli avevano detto _tutto_ ciò che avevano scoperto.  
Non gli avevano _rivelato_ di come gli occhi dei quadri fossero dannatamente simili ai _suoi_.  


  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

Era il primo pomeriggio e la galleria era ancora deserta, c'erano solo lui e Isabel che stava giocando col cellulare lasciandogli fare il proprio lavoro in pace.  
Stava controllando le mail con le offerte per alcune tele e gli inviti ad eventi di gala e di beneficenza; lo desideravano tutti, di rimando lui li detestava con tutto se stesso. Non gli fregava niente se ciò ricalcava il cliché dell'artista eccentrico, lui non era un'artista, stava solo cercando la propria anima gemella per dare un senso alla grigia realtà che lo circondava.  
Si abbandonò sbuffando sulla sedia.  
Doveva decidersi a rinunciare una volta per tutte, i soldi della carriera artistica gli avrebbero permesso di vivere in modo discreto. _Non era necessario trovarla_.  
  
Rabbrividì per la piega che avevano preso i suoi pensieri. Si fece schifo da solo, aveva realmente pensato di lasciar perdere? Girò la testa trovando gli occhi della sua musa guardarlo di rimando _rabbiosi_. Se non voleva più farlo per se stesso doveva farlo per quegli splendidi occhi, era certo che quella persona non si sarebbe arresa di fronte a niente e nessuno.  
  
Perso com'era nei suoi pensieri non aveva sentito entrare dei ragazzi che stavano discutendo su chissà quale argomento, il tono alto di uno di loro glieli fece notare subito facendolo tornare coi piedi per terra.  
Ma sapevano come ci si doveva comportare in una galleria d'arte!?  
«Hey» Cercò invano di richiamarli, quando poi vide uno di essi alzare un dito a sfiorare la sua tela non ci vide più, non era la tela in sé il problema, ma ciò che raffigurava.  
Un moto di gelosia gli attanagliò le viscere e lo portò ad alzarsi per fermarlo, afferrò con rabbia il braccio ancora teso sui _suoi_ occhi.  
«Hey _moccioso_ non-» Non riuscì a finire la frase, un brivido gli percorse la schiena, la testa prese a girargli pericolosamente, sentiva freddo e caldo insieme.  
I brividi che gli percorsero la schiena si irradiarono in tutto il corpo e si accorse di come la mano che ancora era aggrappata rabbiosamente al braccio dello chiassoso ospite tremasse, lui stava tremando.  
Il _colore_ , che cosa strana, lui non sapeva cosa fossero, non poteva saperlo! Doveva essere tutto grigio eppure davanti a lui vedeva del _verde_ , non sapeva come fosse quel cazzo di colore, dopotutto lo vedeva solo in sogno per poi dimenticarlo al mattino; allora perché in quel preciso momento lo vedeva mentre dei goccioloni si formavano facendolo sembrare un mare in burrasca?  
Sentì del bagnato sul viso e per un attimo non capì di chi fosse l'acqua di quella burrasca improvvisa.  
  
Gli occhi davanti a lui lo stavano inghiottendo, quel _colore_ gli aveva avvolto i sensi. _Vedeva_... _vedeva_ quel dannato colore.  
Gli avvicinò una mano al viso e spostò quella frangia fastidiosa che gli ostruiva la vista.  
Ma ne era certo, quelle iridi erano le stesse che lo osservavano nei suoi sogni, erano quelle che lo guardavano colme di ammirazione, che lo avevano accompagnato in un altro tempo.  
Riuscì a distogliere per un breve frangente lo sguardo e lo spostò da quei luminosi oceani per farlo vagare nella galleria e notò come tutti i quadri in quella galleria richiamassero quegli occhi con le loro macchie di colore, in uno li rivedeva nel lago, nell'altro nel cielo, in un altro ancora nel fogliame.  
Ma il suo _verde_ preferito lo ritrovò negli occhi del ragazzo.  
  
«Tu-»  
L'altro non sembrava in condizioni migliori e riuscì a fatica a scandire il proprio nome.  
«Eren» Due gocce salate gli scivolarono via dagli occhi, ebbe la premura di cavarle via con un gesto leggero.  
_Vedeva_ le guance del ragazzo prendere una sfumatura nuova, rosso doveva essere.  
Sentì armeggiare con la porta e voltandosi velocemente indietro vide come erano rimasti soli, Isabel sorridendo agitava velocemente la mano da fuori dalla galleria d'arte.  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

Era entrato velocemente nella galleria d'arte senza indugiare all'ingresso, aveva ignorato completamente l'artista, per dedicare la sua più totale attenzione all'enorme tela che stava in un lato della stanza, vi erano dipinti due grandi occhi e quel grigio più chiaro che si irradiava attorno alla pupilla nerissima doveva essere la famosa firma del pittore.  
Non vedeva il colore, però in quell'espressione appena corrugata rivedeva il sé che si trovava davanti tutte le mattine, se non fosse che non aveva mai sentito parlare di quel tizio -di cui non si era neanche premunito di leggere il nome tra l'altro- avrebbe pensato che dovesse aver visto una sua foto da qualche parte.  
Gli occhi erano grandi e alcune ciocche erano state dipinte per cadere in maniera scomposta fino a coprire alcuni raggi delle iridi. Guardò la dura linea delle sopracciglia inasprirsi al centro della tela in quella ruga che lo accompagnava tutte le mattine quando cercava di ricordare invano i suoi sogni.  
Alzò il braccio fino a sfiorare quel punto così familiare, la voce di Jean lo stava richiamando ma non gliene fregava niente, era tutto così _strano_ , _anomalo_ per certi versi.  
Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri e non si accorse neppure della mano del pittore che lo raggiunse afferrandogli il braccio colpevole di troppa curiosità.  
«Hey! _Moccioso_! Non si tocca!» A quel contatto e a quel nomignolo decisamente irrispettoso si girò per rispondere all'uomo.  
Neanche un battito di ciglia e il suo mondo fu travolto da un'ondata di nuovi stimoli.  
A sentirsi chiamare _moccioso_ il cuore gli si era stretto, era un sensazione vecchia e completamente nuova al tempo stesso.  
  
Non capiva se il tremore che gli muoveva il braccio si irradiasse dalle sue membra, la vista gli si appannò e il cuore perse uno, due, dieci battiti, sentiva che gli era mancato anche il fiato per un momento.  
Nonostante sottili e taglienti, quegli occhi l'avevano completamente assorbito non lasciandogli via di fuga: erano profonde e lo travolsero con l'energia della tempesta che le animava, tremavano illuminati dalle lacrime che ora stavano lasciando i suoi occhi e ricadevano a grosse gocce sul pavimento senza che potesse fermarle.  
La gola gli si era seccata.  
«Tu-»  
Riuscì a malapena a scandire il proprio nome e l'altro si permise di asciugare le due lacrime che gli stavano scappando dalle ciglia, il tocco era leggero e morbido.  
  
Imitò il gesto e allungò la mano tremante verso quel viso _nuovamente_ familiare e la appoggiò sulla guancia pallida e subito la mano del pittore vi fu sopra intrecciandovi le dita. Sentì di colpo le guance fredde e la mano bollente.  
Si perse dentro quelle iridi, affogò nuovamente in quella realtà cinerea; delle _urla_ gli riempirono le orecchie, il _puzzo_ della carne bruciata gli invase le narici e l'immagine di quel viso _sporco_ di cremisi gli annebbiò la vista.  
Chiuse gli occhi terrorizzato, non voleva perderlo di nuovo, non dopo tutta la sofferenza che aveva provato in questa vita di solitudine e per certo anche nella precedente.  
«Ti prego permettimi di annegare con te» La dolce richiesta era quasi una supplica per il tono basso e tremante con cui era stata fatta e non poté fare altro che obbedire riaprendoli. Il viso davanti a lui era nuovamente pulito e le sue amate iridi tempestose lo accolsero brillanti e commosse.  
Aveva odiato per tutta la vita quel maledetto colore e ora la cangiante realtà impallidiva di fronte all'intensità di quello sguardo, voleva sprofondarci dentro e non riemergere più: lui amava il _grigio_ , l'aveva sempre amato, ora lo sapeva.  
Ora che l'aveva trovato il cuore era in pace.  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

Non sapevano per quanto tempo erano rimasti a fissarsi ma nessuno dei due era intenzionato a interrompere quel momento.  
Eren spostò la mano dal viso fino a passarla fra le ciocche corvine sfiorandole delicatamente con i polpastrelli, erano setosi e sottili, il tocco era timoroso; la paura di poter perdere tutto gli attanagliava le viscere.  
«È tutto reale, _moccioso_ » La voce del pittore rispose a quella tacita domanda riportandolo a quella flebile realtà, probabilmente stava vivendo gli stessi timori oltre quella maschera composta che ostentava.  
«Ne è sicuro, _Heichou_?» Ancora non sa spiegarsi da dove gli venne fuori quel termine così _singolare_ ma così dannatamente naturale in quel momento.  
Puntarono gli occhi l'uno in quelli dell'altro, la paura stava lasciando il posto alla determinazione più travolgente.  
«Ti ho mai dato modo di dubitare di me?» La violenza delle immagini di prima li travolsero, Eren strinse con forza la mano del pittore davanti a sé, che stupido ancora non sapeva neanche il suo nome, ma... se non _ricordava_ male... «...No Le- Levi».  
Pronunciare quel nome gli costò fatica e dolore, un dolore che condivisero per tutto il tempo, l'uomo annuì e gli occhi si riempirono di rammarico.  
Non credeva nemmeno lui che sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da quel ragazzo potesse essere tanto doloroso e rincuorante al tempo stesso.  
L'immagine del volto del ragazzo venne oscurata per un momento da una _vecchia_ visione, gli occhi spalancati esanimi in un viso _sporco_ di fango e sangue.  
Fu il suo turno di chiudere gli occhi per scacciare via quel pensiero nefasto.  
Nel silenzio di quella stanza sentivano i rispettivi cuori battere violenti nei propri petti per nulla preoccupati che la persona davanti potesse sentirlo.  
  
«Quindi siamo-» La voce titubante del ragazzo interruppe quel momento troppo pesante da sopportare ancora.  
«Si siamo»  
«Levi» Lo chiamò nuovamente con urgenza abbassando il viso fino ad affondarlo nell'incavo del collo del pittore, che lo accolse con una carezza fra le ciocche castane.  
«Eren» Pronunciare e sentire pronunciato quel nome ridonò ossigeno ad entrambi, la camicia bianca si bagnò di altre lacrime, le sentiva impregnare il tessuto sottile fino ad arrivare alla sua pelle.  
Rabbrividì a quel contatto.  
Ritrasse la testa in imbarazzo, il viso dalla carnagione ambrata ora imporporato per l'imbarazzo, tirò su col naso. «Sc-Scusa I-Io non vo-» Di nuovo l'immagine di ciò che fu si sovrappose alla realtà per entrambi.  
Levi guardò la sua spalla conscio che in un altro tempo gli avrebbe dato fastidio il solo pensiero di quel lerciume addosso, ma guardando il ragazzo intimorito davanti a sé si rese conto che anche in quel momento come allora, se fosse stata quella stessa persona a farlo, non sarebbe stato un problema.  
Eren non sarebbe mai stato un problema per lui.  
Intrecciò nuovamente le loro dita in quel tacito contatto che li aveva sempre rassicurati senza parole e le dita del ragazzo vi si aggrapparono bisognose.  
La realtà continuava a fondersi con quel passato ora così _presente_ , come facevano alcuni dettagli ad essere ancora _così_ vividi nella memoria?  
Nessuno dei due sapeva darvi risposta ma si stavano rendendo sempre più conto di come la cosa non fosse importante, come non era realmente importante la realtà che aveva preso definitivamente colore.  
Quel dettaglio era completamente stato oscurato dalla presenza davanti a loro che gli aveva ridato un motivo per... non sapevano nemmeno loro di preciso per che cosa, ma andava bene così. «Hey _moccioso_ , ti va un tè?»  
Un sorriso si dipinse sul viso di entrambi a quelle parole ed Eren si ritrovò ad accettare sorridendo quella nostalgica proposta.  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

_...Alcune settimane dopo..._

  


Dopo quell'incontro che aveva sancito il loro ritorno a una cangiante realtà avevano preso ad uscire per conoscersi meglio, dopotutto -reincarnazione o meno- erano anime gemelle e dovevano darsi una possibilità anche da quel punto di vista.  
Eren con una scusa o con un'altra aveva preso a frequentare la galleria d'arte quotidianamente, se ne stava lì, accanto al pittore a sfogliare tutti quei manuali di arte stupendosi della bellezza che trasudavano quelle immagini.  
Aveva capito finalmente cosa distingueva un rosso Tiziano da un rosso Veneziano e grazie a Levi aveva imparato di più in quelle settimane che nei due anni di scuola  
L'arte continuava a far parte delle loro vite e anche Eren aveva iniziato a destreggiarsi con quei colori che tanto l'avevano tormentato fino a poco tempo prima.  
«Tsk hai a disposizioni tutto lo spettro della luce e ti ostini a usare quel _grigio_?»  
Il tono di Levi non era canzonatorio, solo curioso, gli aveva dato libero accesso alla sua attrezzatura e trovava quel ragazzo sempre con quel tubetto _ardesia chiaro_ in mano.  
«Trovo che sia bellissimo» Sussurrò, il commento era riferito a _tutto_ tranne che al tubetto spolpato di tutto il suo contenuto, arrossì scusandosi quando si rese conto di cosa aveva detto; Levi fece suo quel complimento tornando a dedicarsi alla sua mostra.  
  
Il giorno in cui aveva riacquistato la vista era rimasto tutto il tempo in quella galleria, Eren era rientrato a casa dopo alcune ore e lui era rimasto _solo_ con la consapevolezza che non lo sarebbe stato mai più dopo quel momento.  
Si era preso quelli che sarebbero stati gli ultimi momenti di solitudine volutamente cercata.  
La familiare consapevolezza di Eren di nuovo nella sua vita lo rassicurava di più di quello che avrebbe pensato, il _ricordo_ gli diceva che era lui la roccia su cui si era appoggiato il ragazzo _prima_. Non era mai stato così, si erano sempre supportati l'un l'altro dal primo momento in cui si erano conosciuti, allora come adesso.  
Quella sera si era preso del tempo per guardare le sue stesse tele, quel verde dava una forza che nemmeno il rosso -scoperto essere solo di recente il colore associato alla passione- era capace di donare.  
Notò anche come in tutti i quadri il verde cambiasse sfumatura, ma in ogni singola pennellata rivedeva Eren.  
Però il suo quadro preferito rimaneva in assoluto quello che aveva aperto le sue danze coi pennelli, quegli occhi rabbiosi che lo fissavano intensamente.  
Era rimasto lì per alcune ore, travolto dall'intensità di quello sguardo, le pagliuzze smeraldine si intrecciavano con delle note lapislazzuli, era un colore impossibile da definire adesso che lo vedeva, eppure era riuscito a trovargli un significato quando era ancora _cieco_.  
  
Allungò distrattamente una mano sul capo castano del giovane che mosse la testa di rimando nel suo palmo, erano titubanti entrambi da quel punto di vista, non sapevano come comportarsi e preferivano lasciare che le cose venissero da sé. Ma _qualcuno_ non sembrava d'accordo con i loro piani.  
«Fratellone! Cognato!» Il tono squillante di Isabel fece voltare tutti i presenti verso l'uscio dove lei aveva fatto la sua esuberante comparsa, Farlan dietro di lei si era sbattuto una mano sul viso evidentemente in disagio.  
Levi ormai sapeva com'era la ragazza e sbuffò finto infastidito mentre Eren, che era l'unico fra i presenti a non averci ancora fatto l'abitudine, a quella allusione si affrettò a rispondere al limite dell'imbarazzo balbettando. «No- Che dici! Io- Lui-».  
Ma fu tutto inutile perché questo non fece altro che fare allargare il sorriso sul viso della rossa.  
«Oh ma non devi preoccuparti, siete così belli che non è assolutamente un problema»  
  
Da quando era emersa la realtà e il pubblico aveva appreso che il pittore aveva trovato l'anima gemella c'erano stati innumerevoli risvolti, il pubblico si era dapprima diviso.  
Una parte conservatrice non voleva accettare che una storia affascinante come quella si concludesse con quel genere di _amore_. Quegli occhi non dovevano essere di un ragazzo.  
Gli stessi che davano del bugiardo al pittore per essersene approfittato del _soulmate_ ora lo accusavano di tirare troppo la corda con quel giovane che per caso aveva gli occhi dello stesso colore di quelle tele.  
Un altra parte invece era entusiasta della scoperta e continuavano a difendere a spada tratta il pittore sostenendo che la passione che aveva portato quelle tele a compimento non aveva un sesso.  
Eren si era trovato al centro di questa diatriba e sotto ai riflettori di tutto il mondo artistico.  
Levi continuava a ricordargli che era libero di prendere la scelta che preferiva e che non gli avrebbe fatto una colpa se avesse preferito sparire dalla sua vita.  
La sincerità con cui gli rispose il giovane destabilizzò entrambi.  
_“Te lo scordi! So di aver fatto delle scelte sbagliate, ma questa volta non sbaglierò, non voglio rimpianti”_  
Gli aveva detto una sera, dopo l'usuale cena che condividevano, quando erano stati colti di sorpresa da un giornalista all'uscita da un ristorante.  
Nella foga del momento gli aveva afferrato la mano e Levi era certo che avrebbe fatto di più, ma non era l'Eren che popolava i suoi sogni e forse aveva imparato a controllarsi.  
Si era voltato verso di lui e si era chinato schiudendo leggermente le labbra, ma il flash di quel maledetto era scattato nuovamente e il _moccioso_ si era ritratto fulmineo scusandosi allo sfinimento.  
La cosa l'aveva indispettito di più di quello che aveva immaginato.  
Non era scontato che la propria anima gemella finisse con il ricambiare i sentimenti e a volte si prendevano due strade completamente diverse finendo per vivere in solitudine fino alla fine dei propri giorni e vedere la realtà tornare ad avere quelle tonalità funeree.  
Ma non era il loro caso, al contrario, i due notavano -senza condividere il pensiero con nessuno- come la luce risplendesse giorno dopo giorno più brillante e i colori diventassero sempre più vividi. Levi aveva deciso di provare il tutto per tutto e di affrontare le conseguenze, qualunque esse sarebbero state.  
  
Anche in quel momento mentre guardava il ragazzo dipingere in quella galleria non aveva resistito all'impulso di accarezzare quella chioma disordinata.  
In quel momento suonò il telefono e la vibrazione del telefono di Eren venne accompagnata dalla comparsa della foto di un cavallo.  
Si alzò scusandosi con Levi ed esitando nell'uscire dalla galleria.  
Com'erano potuti stare tutti quegli anni senza la presenza reciproca se ora non riuscivano ad allontanarsi neanche per la durata di una chiamata?  
  
«Hey Faccia-Di-Cavallo! Che succede?»  
_«Succede che da quando sei tutto lovey-dovey con quel pittore non ti si vede più se non a lezione»_  
«Ma smettila! Ancora non-»  
_«COSA!? Ancora niente ma tu-»_ Un leggero trambusto interruppe quei vaneggiamenti e il tono gentile del compagno prese possesso della chiamata. _«Lascialo perdere Eren, Jean voleva solo dire che avrebbe piacere di vederti»_ Il tutto fu accompagnato da una risata leggera e da alcune imprecazioni. Fortuna che c'era Marco a fare da pacere fra loro due.  
Guardò esitante Levi che se ne stava silenzioso sulla porta mentre fumava distrattamente una sigaretta; voleva restare lì e condividere quanto più tempo possibile col pittore, però era anche vero che aveva trascurato i suoi amici.  
_«...Hey ci sei ancora?!..._ _Smettila Jean»_ La voce rabbiosa di Jean fu prontamente zittita da Marco che lo riprese, giustificando la sua titubanza con un _«...sarà da Levi!»_.  
«Ah, no, scusa» Eren cercò di recuperare un contegno mentre cercava una soluzione alla sua moltitudine di pensieri, che doveva essere abbastanza palese quando vide Levi avvicinarsi abbastanza sicuro e appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla e sussurrargli all'orecchio, in punta di piedi «Ne ho fino a tardi stasera, ci vediamo domani».  
Eren sorrise sincero «Ci sono ragazzi, ci troviamo al solito locale per cena?»  
Era l'occasione giusta per far notare a Jean quando facessero pena le sue descrizioni dei colori.  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

Mentre camminava verso il locale, lasciò riempire lo sguardo dei colori autunnali che lo circondavano. Non capiva se tutto era più bello per i colori che animavano il mondo attorno a lui o per la consapevolezza che dietro a quella cangiante realtà ci fosse la tacita presenza di Levi.  
Era riuscito finalmente a dare un volto a quegli occhi, e la sensazione che prima lo accompagnava solo nei sogni ora era una costante.  
Sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse fatto, Levi ci sarebbe stato.  
Certo non erano ancora intimi e non sapeva neanche se lo sarebbero mai stati, ma il solo averlo accanto gli era di enorme supporto.  
Con tutti quei pensieri era arrivato al locale, Jean e Marco erano già seduti ad attenderlo.  
«Oh ecco la _Gioconda_ che ci degna della sua presenza, come farà Leonardo senza di te?» Le persone nel locale si girarono verso di lui che al limite dell'imbarazzo prese posto al tavolo imprecando verso Jean, questi allungò una mano verso il compagno per farsi battere il cinque ricevendo solo un sonoro scappellotto in testa. «Uccidi la poesia»  
«No mio caro, è colpa di questo stronzo che dopo essere diventato un _uomo_ , ha avuto il coraggio di prendere dei voti più alti di me!»  
Eren arrossì a quell'allusione ma si difese comunque «Sei tu che sei un somaro!»  
«Oh non ne dubito» Ammise sorridendo Marco appoggiando una mano sulla gamba del compagno.  
«Hey da che parte stai!?» Quei battibecchi, quei momenti coi suoi amici, gli scaldavano il cuore e si era reso anche conto di come più rideva, più gli sembrava che tutto prendesse delle nuove sfumature.  
«È colpa tua! Cazzo è il colore _Nocciola-Aranciata_?! Sono color nocciola e basta!» Il dito accusatore puntato sulle lentiggini dello scandalo, suscitando il suo interesse.  
«Ma i cazzi tuoi mai!?» Ruggì Jean al limite dell'imbarazzo, zittito da Marco deciso ad incrementare l'imbarazzo del proprio ragazzo. «Vai avanti Eren»  
«Sono le sue descrizioni da ragazzina innamorata» Spiegò divertendosi a prenderlo in giro.  
«Oh perché tu sei coerente quando mi racconti della _cenere rovente_ presente negli occhi dell' _Heichou_?!»  
A quella definizione si guardarono complici, succedeva sempre più spesso da quando Eren aveva incontrato Levi, il passato si era fatto più concreto.  
«Ho ragione io, in quegli occhi c'è un fuoco sopito...» Gli sfuggì l'espressione ammiccante dell'amico «E che tu non vedi l'ora di ravvivare vero?»  
Il telefono prese a suonare interrompendo quel rumoroso battibecco, quando lesse il mittente della chiamata scattò sull'attenti rispondendo trafelato. «Pronto?»  
_«Mi sono liberato prima, dove ti trovo?»_ Marco e Jean guardavano divertiti il viso del povero ragazzo che prendeva tutte le sfumature del rosso, gli occhi che brillavano sognanti.  
I due -che avevano capito il senso di quella chiamata- gli diedero il loro pieno consenso.  
«Allo Scouting Legion, sulla 104°»  
Quando la telefonata si concluse il viso di Eren era disteso in un'espressione sorniona, solo in quel momento realizzò che sarebbe stato momentaneamente solo con Jean.  
«Ecco che il buon _Leonardo_ viene a controllare la sua _Gioconda_ »  
«Oh smettila ti ho detto che non è successo nulla!»  
«Sì e se non vi date una mossa perderete nuovamente la vista per la cataratta senile!»  
Affogò i pensieri nel drink, aveva paura ad affrettare le cose, non aveva mai pensato al dopo, era sempre stato troppo concentrato sul momento; c'era stato quel quasi bacio alcune settimane prima, non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa sarebbe successo se quel maledetto giornalista non si fosse messo in mezzo.  
Voleva _qualcosa_ con Levi? Cazzo sì! Levi voleva qualcosa con lui? Sperava vivamente di sì.  
Aveva deciso, quella sera avrebbe fatto la sua mossa e avrebbe accettato qualunque possibile risvolto avesse preso la storia.  
_“Una scelta senza rimpianti”_ Era sicuro che fossero le stesse parole che aveva usato l'altro in un altro tempo.  
  
Il corvino fece la sua comparsa alcuni minuti dopo e si diresse al loro tavolo con passo sicuro. Passò una mano tra i capelli al ragazzo prendendo posto accanto a lui.  
Eren lo salutò con un sorriso raggiante, Jean invece si immobilizzò sulla sedia quando ne incrociò le iridi severe, anche se debole il ricordo della sua autorità era ancora vivo nel profondo.  
«Heichou»  
«Riposo soldato, sono solo Levi adesso» Sapeva che era tutto normale, che lentamente quell'ombra si sarebbe offuscata lasciandoli liberi di vivere le loro vite serenamente.  
Marco era l'unico che era riusciva a vivere quel momento senza il timore dell'Ex Capitano.  
Passarono una serata tranquilla, ridendo e scherzando, le frecciatine di Jean si erano notevolmente ridotte in seguito all'arrivo di Levi.  
Nel dopo la cena l'atmosfera era più leggera e complici alcuni drink, gli stessi uomini erano molto più naturali nei gesti.  
Eren aveva lasciato morbida la mano lungo il fianco, che non passò inosservata a Levi che subito vi intrecciò le dita sempre tenendo le mani nascoste alla vista degli altri, era un gesto semplice e delicato ma li faceva sentire più tranquilli; sentivano la necessità di __

_nascondere_

_tenere private_ le loro manifestazioni di affetto, volevano che fossero momenti solo loro.  
Anche se nulla era passato inosservato alla coppia di amici davanti che si erano limitati a scambiarsi un'occhiata complice.

Non era molto tardi quando decisero di ripiegare ognuno verso casa propria, Eren era agitato in previsione di quello che si era prefissato di fare.  
Erano usciti dal locale prendendo a passeggiare per le vie del centro di Trost, la fresca serata era tranquilla, le strade erano quasi deserte.  
I due non avevano mai lasciato andare l'uno la mano dell'altro e camminavano silenziosi, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
Stavano passando davanti alla Galleria d'Arte, la mostra sarebbe terminata entro alcuni giorni, Levi guardò compiaciuto ciò che era riuscito a condurlo davvero al suo _moccioso_ , che aveva lo sguardo perso al di là della vetrina, fisso su quel quadro che ritraeva il suo sguardo rabbioso.  
Fu Levi a rompere il silenzio con una proposta oltremodo _singolare_.

«Quel quadro starebbe bene nella _nostra_ camera da letto»

Eren voltò il viso nella sua direzione, era un misto di emozioni contrastanti. L'incarnato era visibilmente imporporato nonostante il buio della sera, gli occhioni verdi erano spalancati oltremisura così come la bocca.  
Non pensava fosse così semplice ottenere ciò che voleva.  
Gli fu vicino passandogli una mano tra i capelli «Se non la chiudi ci entreranno le mosche» Gli disse a fior di labbra, mentre vi si avvicinava lentamente per lasciare modo al ragazzo di allontanarsi se avesse voluto.  
Ma la sua reazione gli fece capire che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, chiuse gli occhi annullando la distanza fra di loro.  
Le labbra di Eren erano calde e morbide, quel bacio dapprima carico di nostalgia per ciò che sarebbe potuto essere ma che non era mai stato, diventava via via più reale e concreto, il passato stava lasciando il posto al presente una volta per tutte, la _Forza_ e la _Speranza_ dell' _Umanità_ stavano lasciando il posto a Eren e Levi, due ragazzi che finalmente avevano modo di amarsi liberi dall'ombra della morte e della disperazione.  
Non rovinò quel momento neanche il caratteristico suono di una macchina fotografica, non gli importava più nulla di nessuno erano solo loro due e il loro ritrovato amore.  
Si allontanarono poco dopo appoggiando le fronti e continuando a guardarsi negli occhi rapiti l'uno dall'altro.  
« _Nostra_ » Sussurrò Eren rapendo nuovamente le labbra del pittore in un bacio più passionale, era stato titubante ad approcciarsi a quel modo all'uomo ma ora non pensava ci fosse nulla di più giusto.  


[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=155m07c)

_...Un anno dopo._

Eren si alzò stropicciandosi gli occhi, l'invitante aroma di caffè permeava l'aria.  
Si stiracchiò lasciando vagare gli occhi su quella stanza completamente bianca, fatta eccezione per il grande quadro che faceva la sua figura sopra alla sua testa.  
Si rituffò in mezzo alle morbide coperte reclinando la testa all'indietro per guardare le sue stesse iridi.  
  
Quando aveva scoperto il colore dei suoi stessi occhi era rimasto sorpreso, non sapeva che potessero essere così tanto colorate due cose che per tutta la vita erano stato delle semplici macchie grigiastre.  
I quadri che involontariamente gli aveva dedicato Levi erano strabilianti, preferiva _guardarsi_ in quelle opere piuttosto che nello specchio; la mano che aveva dipinto quelle iridi furiose era mossa dall'amore, e lo percepiva in ogni singola pennellata.  
Tramite quelle opere riusciva a vedersi attraverso gli occhi del pittore, occhi che erano sempre stati solo per lui.  
Anche lui aveva disegnato spesso le iridi che vedeva nei suoi sogni ma non l'aveva mai voluto rivelare a nessuno a Levi soprattutto, anzi se ne era vergognato non appena aveva visto quei quadri.  
Dai suoi abbozzi non traspariva neanche un filo del sentimento che vedeva nelle tele del suo uomo.  
Se la mano di Levi era mossa dalla ricerca protesa all'esterno, la sua era mossa alla ricerca di se stesso, cercava di liberarsi dal tormento di sentirsi fuori luogo.  
Era stato un egoista, voleva incontrare la sua anima gemella, ma in qualche modo aveva lasciato tutto il lavoro all'altro. Forse era ora che condividesse quegli schizzi col compagno.  
  
Tornò a guardare il ritratto dei suoi occhi, Levi si era dimostrato essere diretto e conciso, non c'erano le mezze misure con lui e la dichiarazione di cui era stato testimone ne era la prova. Gli veniva da ridere a ripensarci e il cuore saltava un battito ogni singola volta che ricordava quella sera.  
All'inizio non aveva voluto credere alle sue orecchie quando il pittore gli si era dichiarato in quella insolita maniera.  
Era partito direttamente dalla fine: _“Quel quadro starebbe bene nella nostra camera da letto”_ , -e sì, era stato dipinto per stare su quella parete!- per poi vivere tutti i momenti di un normale _fidanzamento_ ma in quel mondo in cui vivevi brancolando nel grigio c'era poco di normale e di conseguenza era stata la loro storia, così simile a molte altre eppure così singolare per loro che la vivevano in prima persona.  
  
«Tsk narcisista» La voce fintamente irritata del suo _compagno_ gli giunse alle orecchie mentre ancora rimirava se stesso nella tela sopra di lui.  
«Sto ammirando la bravura del mio _uomo_ » Alzò il busto lasciando scivolare il lenzuolo lungo il petto e scendere fino a cingergli i fianchi, notò come gli occhi di Levi avessero brillato per un momento ma l'innocente ragazzo fece finta di niente.  
«Ho preparato la colazione» Sancì lapidario tornando in cucina, sapevano bene entrambi che se avesse ceduto non sarebbero mai stati pronti per l'evento in programma quel giorno.  
Eren sbuffò ributtandosi nel groviglio di coperte in cui era capace di ridurre ogni mattina il letto quando vi si attardava in assenza di Levi, suscitandone il più sincero disappunto.  
Decise di disubbidire all'ordine e si prese alcuni momenti per sprofondare il viso nella federa del compagno, il caratteristico profumo del bagnoschiuma muschiato che usava, unito all'aroma della sua pelle gli entrò dentro.  
Quanto amava quell'uomo.  
Ci era voluto tanto tempo ma alla fine ce l'aveva fatta, era riuscito a trovare le risposte a tutte quelle domande che lo tormentavano e a trovare il suo posto nel mondo.  
  
«Hey moccioso ma che-» Quando Levi si affacciò nuovamente nella camera da letto guardò soddisfatto il ragazzo abbracciato al suo cuscino. «Tsk come faccio con te?».  
Un ghigno si dipinse sul viso del ragazzo che continuava a tenere stretto il cuscino per nulla intenzionato a lasciare la presa. «Lui non mi lascerebbe mai!»  
«Davvero mi tradisci col _mio_ cuscino?»  
In tutta risposta quel maledetto si raggomitolò di nuovo nelle coperte insieme ad esso.  
Levi controllò l'orologio ormai aveva imparato a fare i conti con i tempi del ragazzo, e anche quel giorno aveva fatto bene a cercare di tirarlo giù dal letto con largo anticipo, potevano permettersi qualche _divagazione_.  
Si avvicinò al letto con passo leggero, Eren era troppo impegnato a raggomitolarsi come un involtino primavera per accorgersene. Fu solo quando appoggiò un ginocchio sul materasso che si immobilizzò sogghignando a bassa voce.  
«Hey moccioso» Non ricevendo risposta salì con entrambe le gambe sul letto, cercando il compagno in mezzo a quel casino di lenzuoli stropicciati, non gli ci volle molto a trovare le braccia e a farlo uscire fuori. Aveva il fiatone per la mancanza d'aria, sbuffò spazientito.  
«Come mi hai trovato!?»  
Gli occhi di Eren erano ridenti, esprimevano gioia da ogni pagliuzza verde-acqua che si irradiava in quelle iridi luminose.  
Il minore allungò una mano fino a spostare alcune ciocche corvine dal viso dell'altro, ecco di nuovo quelle rocce fuse che l'avevano tormentato per una vita, ora sembravano essere in grado di guardare solo lui.  
«Levi-»  
Senza dargli tempo di dire altro si approprio delle sue labbra, non era mai stato un tipo romantico, quel ragazzo l'aveva rovinato.  
  
Non era passato molto dopo la sua dichiarazione, decisamente poco poetica, che avevano approfondito la loro relazione e nel giro di alcuni mesi erano andati a convivere.  
Con grande disappunto di Levi la sua carriera aveva subito un'impennata non indifferente dopo la comparsa di Eren: tutti sapevano che finalmente il grande Levi Ackerman aveva iniziato a vedere, e tutto l'interesse si era riflesso sul suo giovane compagno che tutti conoscevano come l' _anima gemella_ del pittore.  
  
Era stato durante una festa che erano riusciti a fare chiarezza sulla loro condizione.  
Anche se non lo dava a vedere tutti quei commenti sulla sua presunta inadeguatezza al fianco del pittore lo tormentavano e li trovava uno più vero dell'altro.  
Quella sera i commenti dei giornalisti che seguivano la carriera del pittore si erano fatti più aspri e non si erano di certo risparmiati nelle insinuazioni, arrivando a colpire nel vivo tutte le incertezze del giovane compagno.  
«Signor Jaeger, come ci si sente ad avere l'onore di camminare di fianco a una tale personalità?»  
Era la prima volta che si rivolgevano a lui personalmente e la cosa lo colse impreparato. «Mi rende felice» Riuscì a dire dopo l'imbarazzo iniziale.  
Levi era stato coinvolto da altri giornalisti per alcune foto, ma appena vide Eren preso di mira gli fu vicino, non erano quelli gli accordi.  
«Eh Eren, posso darti del tu vero? Dimmi, in che modo hai conquistato il suo cuore? A parte la storia del _soulmate_...» Riuscì a chiedere una eccessivamente vispa giornalista di chissà quale rivista di gossip, la domanda fu subito interrotta dal tono iroso del compagno. «Non puoi dargli del tu e no comment».  
In quel momento vide arrivare anche la sua manager che si era assentata a causa di una chiamata.  
«Scusa Levi, era per una mostra»  
Eren si sentì tirare per la mano e si voltò cercando di mantenere una parvenza di compostezza contraendo le labbra in un sorriso tirato, doveva averci fatto l'abitudine ma quelle erano tutte verità con cui aveva cercato, _invano_ , di convivere.  
  
La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso fu un commento troppo alto proveniente dalla giornalista che aveva allontanato in malo modo. «Che articolo potrò mai scrivere su un insulso ragazzo senza il minimo talento?!» Stava parlando al telefono, ma Eren la sentì chiaramente e la mano prese a tremare. Si morse un labbro non riuscendo a trattenere l'acido commento che gli uscì da esse. «Non dovresti perdere il tuo tempo»  
Glielo ripeteva in continuazione e quando la presa indugiò per un momento fu certo che l'avrebbe abbandonato per sempre, era meglio così, lo amava troppo per portarlo via dal suo mondo.  
Non si aspettava di certo di essere tirato per la mano venendo portato via da quell'evento. «Pensaci tu Hanji» La voce di Levi coprì per un momento la leggera musica che animava la serata per coprire i silenzi degli ospiti.  
Venne spinto in macchina, «Allacciati la cintura» fu l'unica cosa gli venne concessa in spiegazione. Fece come detto ma la lingua gli uscì nuovamente dai denti senza che riuscisse a contenere la frustrazione «Lo sai che hanno ragione» Appuntò conscio della realtà dei fatti.  
Sentì la pelle stridere nelle mani del pilota. «Finiscila»  
«No Levi! Stai rovinando la tua carriera per me!» Gli occhi si bagnarono con delle lacrime rabbiose, perché non doveva ascoltarlo!? Questa volta non rispose affondando maggiormente il piede sull'acceleratore cavandogli tutte le possibili repliche, Levi era arrabbiato ed era tutta colpa sua.  
  
Era ormai calata la notte e tutto il paesaggio era avvolto dalle tenebre di quella notte di luna nuova, quando si fermò la macchina erano in un posto a lui sconosciuto.  
«Scendi» Il tono del pittore non ammetteva repliche e lo seguì senza ribattere.  
Erano in una strada che si snodava sul fianco delle colline che costeggiavano la città.  
Era tutto buio e la debole luce delle stelle non riusciva neanche a illuminare i profili degli alberi attorno a loro, creando un netto contrasto con le mille luci calde della città che scaldavano lo sguardo coi loro toni giallo-arancio. Si vedevano qua e là alcune macchie colorate provenienti da alcune insegne al neon di chissà quali locali.  
Riuscì anche a distinguere la zona di casa sua, aveva riconosciuto le particolari insegne del palazzetto dello sport poco lontano. Alzò lo sguardo fino a cercare il punto dove finiva la terra e iniziava il cielo che era costellato da mille e uno puntini luminosi.  
Le miliardi di stelle della volta celeste lo illuminavano dall'alto, c'erano le più piccole e delicate che sembravano generate dal soffio di un bambino sopra a una manciata di polverina argentata.  
Erano più fitte in alcuni punti e radi in altri.  
Sopra a queste spiccavano le stelle più grandi che le nascondevano leggermente con la loro luce brillante. Si accorse in quel momento di come la luce delle stelle fosse strana, non era completamente bianca quanto piuttosto bluastra e si irradiava sopra alla volta celeste.  
Anche il cielo notturno l'aveva sempre visto come nero, ora lo vedeva nelle sue innumerevoli e intense sfumature blu.  
  
In quel momento il diverbio e le accuse sparirono dalla loro mente. Eren si appoggiò al parapetto stringendosi maggiormente nella giacca invernale, il freddo gli pungeva il viso, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo che ancora non si era fermato ad ammirare, troppo rapito dall'importante presenza che aveva iniziato ad occupare le sue giornate.  
Sentì il braccio del compagno cingergli i fianchi per portarselo più vicino, arrossì a quel tocco possessivo, voleva liberare Levi dalla propria presenza scomoda e infantile, ma tutto quello gli sarebbe mancato. Grazie a Levi i suoi giorni aveva acquisito colore, ma se se ne fosse dovuto privare era certo che oltre ai colori avrebbe perso anche la gioia di vivere.  
Dopotutto era questo l'amore per lui, avrebbe messo Levi prima di tutto.  
  
«Di chi è la colpa se ora _vediamo_ tutto questo?» Il tono di Levi era freddo e duro, Eren lo sapeva di chi era la colpa. «Mia» Ammise.  
«Sbagliato» La stretta sul fianco aumentò di intensità. « _Nostra_ » Si voltò di scatto, gli occhi ardesia dell'altro brillavano nel buio e sentì a sua mano arrivargli al viso per sposargli alcuni ciuffi ribelli, una morsa familiare gli attanagliò lo stomaco ricordando la prima volta che l'aveva toccato a quel modo.  
«Di chi è la colpa se riesco a veder _ti_ brillare anche adesso?» Domandò nuovamente ignorando il paesaggio e guardando solo lui.  
«Mi-» Si bloccò capendo. « _Nostra_ » Quello strano ragionamento gli fece distendere le labbra in un sorriso.  
«La mia carriera, il mio pubblico, non mi sono mai interessati. Tutto ciò che ho fatto l'ho fatto per incontrarti, è tutto _merito_ tuo» Gli spiegò avvicinandosi al suo viso. «Che si fottano, io voglio te» Sentiva il fiato caldo dell'uomo scaldargli le labbra mentre si avvicinava alle sue alle sue, alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelle iridi che amava con tutto se stesso, annullò la distanza senza indugiare oltre.  
Fu un battito di ciglia e uno strano movimento lo distrasse facendogli allontanare in malo modo il compagno, davanti a lui uno stava passando una cometa, era più luminosa di tutte le stelle che illuminavano il cielo.  
La lunga coda si diramava nelle mille sfumature del blu perdendosi nell'infinità di quel cielo notturno.  
«GUARDA!» Urlò col cuore a mille, se prima c'era un debole ricordo dell'orribile serata, ora era stato completamente soppiantato da quell'immagine meravigliosa.  
Si girò emozionato verso Levi che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato e un ghigno irritato stampato in faccia.  
«Non le avevo mai viste!» Spiegò, salvo poi ricambiare lo sguardo colpevole, l'aveva spinto via in modo brutale. «Scu-» Cercò di scusarsi invano quando sentì le dita affusolate del pittore afferrargli con rabbia la sciarpa che aveva avvolto attorno al collo tirandolo a sé.  
Il bacio dapprima fu dolce, ma giusto il tempo di permettergli di rispondere, fu approfondito subito dopo diventando famelico e vitale.  
Una lacrima gli sfuggì dalle lunghe ciglia.  
Finalmente aveva capito ciò che Levi cercava di dirgli, finalmente si erano capiti.  
  
Eren esercitò una leggera pressione sul petto del pittore.  
«Io- Devo farti vedere una cosa»  
A quella strana richiesta si fece indietro lasciandogli il suo spazio. «Io non sono stato del tutto sincero» Il disappunto doveva aver preso possesso del suo viso quando puntò lo sguardo, ora glaciale, nella direzione del _moccioso_ che iniziò a balbettare.  
«Cazzo vuol dire?!»  
L'altro sventolò le mani davanti «Un momento, mi sono spiegato male» Si affrettò ad aggiungere mentre si dirigeva all'armadio.  
«Di merda vorrai dire!» Levi sapeva che di sicuro c'era qualcosa di importante che voleva condividere con lui, però la dialettica non era di certo il suo forte! Gli aveva fatto prendere un colpo!  
Il moro aveva preso qualcosa tra le mani mentre gli dava ancora le spalle. «Prometti di non ridere di me!»  
«Smettila Eren»  
Le spalle strinsero maggiormente l'oggetto misterioso al petto. «Prometti!»  
«Promesso, ma ora vieni qua, mi stai facendo preoccupare»  
Lo raggiunse con un profondo sospiro porgendogli un blocco da disegno piuttosto usurato.  
«Tu hai fatto tanto per trovarmi e io li ho sempre tenuti nascosti» Il tono era basso e colpevole.  
Prese il blocco tra le mani iniziando a sfogliarlo, il tratto era _sporco_ , però riconosceva benissimo tutti quegli stralci di ritratti e silhouette.  
Si fermò a contemplare un disegno in particolare, non vi era dubbio sull'identità dietro quelle iridi cineree, lo sguardo era letteralmente iniettato di sangue, l'occhio dal taglio sottile era spalancato in un'espressione di puro odio e qua e là era screziato di _blu-ardesia_. «Allora anche tu riuscivi ad usare i colori senza _vedere_ » Constatò il pittore continuando a sfogliare quelle pagine piene di disegni.  
«Non lo sapevo nemmeno io, l'ho scoperto solo dopo averti incontrato- non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farli vedere a nessuno, magari se l'avessi fatto-» Prese a torturare le lenzuola tra le mani, subito la mano di Levi le prese tra le sue.  
«Eren, nessuno sa come sarebbe potuta andare, ma sono contento di come si sono risolte le cose, tu no?»  
«Sì, ma-» Cercò di replicare inutilmente, venendo zittito dalle labbra sottili del compagno che pose fine alla sterile discussione.  
Strappò un disegno e lo attaccò alla _loro_ tela preferita.  
Guardò colmo di orgoglio i due disegni uno di fianco all'altro, quei due sguardi erano colmi di rabbia al contrario dei loro in quel momento.  
Rubò un altro bacio al ragazzo facendolo poi scendere dal letto.  
«Dai che ci aspettano»  
Quel giorno si sarebbe tenuto il matrimonio di Jean e Marco e Levi non vedeva l'ora che la funzione terminasse per procede con la sua proposta questa volta corredata da un paio di anelli e un paio di chiavi. Le chiavi della _loro_ casa.  


  


_Fine_

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfiction è stata ispirata a questa art di Kissyhei https://66.media.tumblr.com/57d92487e79fffb7c8d265bb3bf5d2b0/tumblr_npaevrI1xX1u4oo2uo1_640.jpg  
> Grazie per aver letto la fanfiction, sono già attiva su Efp - sempre come Ylpeys - e ho deciso di postare anche su questa piattaforma le mie opere.


End file.
